Rock Lee vs Ace
Ninja vs Pirate! Naruto vs One Piece! These two couldn't be anymore different from each other aside from being badass! The Interlude At the docks of a city, a large ship suddenly flew through a blue wormhole and abruptly docked itself, dousing thee nearby fishing boats and dock workers in cold salt water. People gathered around and stared at the wooden ship. Who was on it? Why was it here? How did it get here? The first question was answered when a man with a straw hat stuck his head up and looked down on the gathered people. 'Ah shit. This isn't New World is it?' The man asked no one in particular. His younger brother answered that for him. 'So long as there's food here, I don't really care!' He exclaimed with enthusiasm. 'Well then, lets get down there!' The older brother replied back. The gangplank (I don't know what's it called, so if it's wrong bite me), lowered down and the two brothers stepped onto the dock. They were differentiated by their attire. Both wore shorts, but the younger one was wearing a red shirt and his older brother didn't wear one at all. They both wore straw hats though. The people looked from the brothers to the ship's flag and did so again. They all started running away from them. 'What's wrong with them?' The young one questioned. The older one sighed and face palmed. 'We forgot to take down our flag Luffy.' He said in exasperation. 'They know we're pirates!' The older one glanced up and saw the city's marines falling into position, their muskets pointed at them. 'Well... You handle those guys and I'll go get supplies! Bye!' Luffy ran off somewhere in a hurry. 'Wait! Damn it!' Ace shouted at his brother. The marines were ready to shoot down the supposed criminal. Ace lit his hand on fire and smiled. 'Alright then. You guys will be my target dummies for today!' Ace proudly warned and then charged, head first, at the marines! Near the city was a forest and a guy was gliding across tree branches and hopping from one tree to another. His green garb and hair style that is similar, if not completely ripped off, to his teacher's no doubt gave his identity away as Rock Lee, a well known Taijutsu user. He was looking for his teacher, Guy Sensei, when the latter accidentally jump kicked through a blue wormhole during one of their sparring matches and might've ended up here as Rock Lee thought so. The student followed suit into the wormhole and was dropped off here in this strange forest. Rock Lee soon stepped to the edge of the forest and looked out at a coastal city. It looked quite nice actually. Different colours on different buildings, as well as some tropical trees and bustlings streets fleshed out a nice architecture and society that contrasted well with the nearby ocean. The smoke rising from the harbour was also a nice touch. Wait. Why was there smoke rising from the harbour? Rock Lee pushed himself off from the branch he was balanced on and landed on a brick rooftop softly. He ninja'd his way to where the harbour was, the brick rooftops halting him not one bit. When he got to the dock worker's office building, He saw multiple people lying unconscious or dead on the docks. They all bore char marks, as if someone used Fire Jutsus against them. It can't be Sasuke or Mei-san. His suspicions were answered by someone he didn't expect nor even knew about. Rock saw a straw hat wearing and shirtless man scorching the city's marines to ashes. 'Why are those soldiers fighting him? Are they defending this town from him?' In his peripheral vision, he saw a black flag on a wooden ship. he turned his attention away from the man and to the ship. The ship's flag bore a skull wearing a straw hat and two crossbones. It was a pirate ship! And that man must be a pirate that controlled the element of fire! 'I must put an end to this!' Rock Lee muttered to himself. He leapt from the building's rooftop and towards the pyrokinetic. Ace felt a presence above him and saw a teen in green flying at him from a great height! Ace blocked Rock Lee's introductory dive kick and Rock bounced from the block and landed away from him. 'Who are you? You don't look like a marine to me.' Ace wondered. 'I was gonna ask the same thing, pirate! I'm the guy that's gonna stop you from killing anymore of these people!' Rock greeted back. Ace yawned, 'Buddy I'd advise you not to trying to do what you just said... But these guys are pushovers, so bring it on!' Ace lit his hand with flames. 'As you wish!' Rock took his fighting stance and readied himself. The Melee Nobody blink... FIGHT!!!! (60 seconds) Ace and Rock both charged at each to other, Rock went for multiple quick strikes. Ace dodged and socked him with a flaming fist and struck him multiple more times. Rock took the assault and was pushed back to the edge of the of the dock, the ocean right behind him. He almost lost his balance due to Ace throwing a punch at him, which he ducked down to dodge and then high step kicked him in the jaw. He sent him upwards with a bicycle kick and back down with a mid-air somersault kick. 'Dang! He's fast!' Ace murmured, he blocked another kick and went for a low blow to the groin. 'Oof! Not... Cool... man.' Rock spat as he was winded. Ace took the opportunity and charged up a fire punch. He lunged at Rock, though Rock rolled to the side and kicked him back a few feet. (50 seconds) Ace teleported with his flames, before Rock could connect with his jump kick, surprising the latter. Ace teleported to right behind him and punched the ground underneath him, summoning a flame wave that traveled rapidly to Rock. Rock hopped up avoid it, but was slammed back down into the flame wave by Ace. Rock was engulfed in fire, receiving multiple burns. Through the fire and the flames, he saw Ace running at him. Rock promptly hopped back just in time to avoid another fire punch. Rock stomped the ground the clear away the flames and then charged at Ace. Ace blocked some punches and kicks, then head butted Rock back. He felt around his mouth some cloth of some sorts. Before he could find out why it was there and how it was there, he was pulled towards Rock very suddenly. As he got closer, Rock planted his foot on Ace's face. He followed up with some powerful strikes from all his limbs and ended with an uppercut. Not finished just yet. He jumped up and slammed Ace down into a docked boat. (40 seconds) Ace got up from the hole he made in the boat and saw Rock coming at him. 'Damn it!' He cursed as he pulled out two double barrelled firearms and aimed at Rock. 'Try and dodge this!' Ace threatened. He pulled the triggers and multiple bullets fired out. Rock saw this and his body blurred. He was gone! The bullets found their mark on a wall. Ace's eyes widened as Rock appeared from above and jump kicked his skull. The force sent Ace punching through the boat and into the water. 'Huh. I guess that's all he had.' Rock spoke as he begun to walk away. He suddenly felt a force push him from behind and into the dock worker's office building. As Rock stood up from his wreckage, he saw the impossible. He saw Ace standing in the docks, his body completely covered in flames. His shock was rewarded with a barrage of fire bullets that pushed him even further into the building. (30 seconds) Rock recovered and stealthily leapt to the ruined building's rooftop. Ace wandered to where Rock was, hoping to finish him off. Ace caught a glimpse of Rock heading to the top. 'Oh no you don't!' Ace said as he charged after Rock using the stairs. Rock saw Ace catching up to him. 'Crap! Gotta get up there now!' Rock cried. He went faster and eventually got to the roof of the deceptively large building. Immediately right behind him, Ace broke through the roof and was up in the air. A fiery aura was around him. Before Rock could think about anything, he caught a fie punch with his face. It sent him to the edge of the rooftop and Rock balanced himself as he countered Ace's proceeding blows. The blows created cracks on the brick rooftop. Ace continued his assault, even as Rock rolled from his dangerous position to a safer place. Rock eventually parried one Ace's flaming punches and countered with his own punch. He then grabbed Ace and flew up in the air. (20 seconds) As Rock gained altitude, wraps formed around Ace, covering in him a cloth cocoon. Rock reversed his momentum and descended downwards onto the rooftop. 'Primary Lotus!!!!' Rock growled. When they both dropped, Rock hopped away from the hole he created and looked down into it. Something tapped on his shoulder and Rock turned around to catch a fist to the face. Ace had teleported away from the Primary Lotus and had charged up his speed. Rock threw a punch and was responded with a whole barrage of fire punches and kicks from every angle. Ace 'THIS IS SPARTA!'d' Rock off the rooftop and onto the docks, breaking through it's wooden planks. Ace hopped down from the rooftop and sprinted to the docks. Where Rock had fallen was instead a mess of water, wooden planks and fire. 'Pfth. That guy got annoying really fast.' Ace proceeded to walk to where the gangplank was and just wait for Luffy on their ship. In the distance he heard something. Gate of something? Gate to something? Ace glanced back as he caught a jump kick to the face. It sent him away from the gangplank and crash landed near some barrels. (10 seconds) Rock had activated the Gates of Opening, Healing, Life and Pain. This activation had increased his speed, strength and power as his face turned red. Ace got up caught a high step kick that sent him into the air. REALLY HIGH IN THE AIR. Rock followed up with multiple air strikes from every angle. 'This is the finale!' Rock shouted as he used his cloth to drag Ace up to him. 'HIDDEN LOTUS!!!' Rock cried out as he punched and kick Ace at the same time. The blow sent Ace flying to dock worker's office building. The building crumbled as Ace crash landed. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Rock landed back down on the docks, as his power boost faded away along with his red face. He collapsed as the Gates activation drained him heavily. His vision began to narrow, so he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. It was still hazy but he could see as the city's citizens gathered around him and gawked at that sudden saviour. Some of the marines helped Rock to his feet. 'Thanks for your help kid!' One of the marines said. 'No problem, but could you tell what this place is?' Rock asked the marine. 'This is Rainbow Port.' The marine replied back. This did answer Rock's question as to why the port was so colourful, but not his question as to where that wormhole took him. 'Uh thanks...' Rock muttered. The marines helped him get to a medical centre as the citizens cheered for him. Luffy got back in time just to see the gathered crowd following a couple of marines who were helping someone get somewhere. 'Uh what happened?' Luffy wondered out loud. His question was answered when he saw Ace's unconscious body lying down amidst rubble. 'ACE!' Luffy yelled as he ran to him. The crowd ignored him as they followed their 'hero' around town. Far from Rainbow Port, a more grandiose city was holding a wonderful ball in a equally wonderful mansion. It was filled to the brim with well-dressed men and women, servants holding platters of food and fine wine. Standing at the top of two intertwining staircases, a gentleman in a red cape and equally fine clothing was witnessing the ball unfold from the top of the staircase, his hands on a railing to make sure he doesn't cause an unfitting accident. He fitting his monocle and raised a glass of wine, for he was the host to this extravagant party. Suddenly from the entrance, many of the guests gasped as a woman, a beautiful woman, entered the ball. In her hand a golden staff/mircophone hybrid and her Egyptian attire made even more of the visitors back away out of respect. Two big muscled men with contrasting black and white suits were carrying her on a large Egyptian seat of some sort, given the fact that it was overcompensating for such an entrance. The men's most notable feature was their faces: One had a jackal head and the other an owl. The host looked on with interest and the woman stared back with an unsettling look on her eyes. The Result This melee's winner is... Rock Lee! (Plays Shirato Street Theme) Rock Lee: Not today, fireguy!!! Category:Anime/Manga fighters Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fire Users Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Anime/Manga vs Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music